


rhythm of the pouring rain

by hogarth14



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogarth14/pseuds/hogarth14
Summary: Sam and Charlie spend a Sunday night in together.
Relationships: Charlie Cutter/Samuel Drake
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	rhythm of the pouring rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tunacafe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunacafe/gifts).



> This is for all you Sutter enthusiasts.

Rain softly pattered on the window sill while Sam and Charlie lounged on the sofa next to each other. It's been another lazy Sunday that ended with Charlie picking up his guitar and gently strumming on it while Sam had his nose in another book. It was cosy and domestic, and Sam liked it.

He laid his head on Charlie's shoulder, attempting to get some attention from him and Charlie obliged by wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Can't really play when you're distracting me like this, Sam," he chuckled.

"You play every night, don't you ever get bored of playing the same three songs?" Sam tossed his book on the floor.

"You better pick that up later."

"Or what, huh?"

"Jesus, Sam," Charlie set his guitar aside to pick up the book. He was stopped by a pair of strong arms grabbing him by the waist as Sam pulled him down on the sofa again. "Really? Now?"

"Come on, Charlie, it's been  _ days _ ," Sam whined. “I’m not going to be in London for long, you know. I really think you should be taking advantage of this wonderful opportunity.”

“Who says I’m not?”

“If you were, we wouldn’t be talking right now.”

Charlie laughed before giving Sam a kiss. What Sam wanted, Sam gets. 

He knelt down in front of Sam, running his hands up his thighs. Sam gave a little groan and he bucked his hips.

“ _ Please _ ,” his voice was hoarse.

“Alright, calm down,” Charlie had an amused look on his face as he undid the zipper on Sam’s jeans.

Soon, Sam’s jeans were bunched up around his ankles and his hands were balled up in a fist as he held onto the cushions around him. Charlie had his cock in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down, sending Sam further to the edge with every movement.

“Yes,” Sam gasped. He closed his eyes, getting lost in the sensation. He was almost there, the sweet release he’s been wanting was close…

“Take your shirt off, mate,” Charlie moved away, stripping off his sweatpants and t-shirt.

Sam was a little upset about being denied an orgasm, but he complied nonetheless. This was just about to get better. Charlie had him propped up against the back of the sofa, kissing him along the tattoo on his arm all the way up to the birds on his neck. He heard the unmistakable sound of a condom packet being ripped open and he waited for Charlie to put it on. All the while he fisted himself, slowly pumping his cock. 

“Ready?” Charlie whispered.

“Yeah, yeah, do it,” Sam nodded a little too enthusiastically. 

Charlie slowly pushed himself inside Sam, who made a low groan against the cushions. He waited for Sam to adjust to his girth. He snapped his hips against Sam, biting his lip as he watched the man under him react to his movements.

“That feel good?” Charlie breathlessly said.

“Hnnggh,” Sam had his face against the cushion, holding on to the cushions tightly as Charlie fucked him. He stroked his prostate just the right way and Sam did his best not to pass out from the pleasure.

Taking that as a ‘yes’, Charlie slid his hand up to Sam’s hair, pulling on the curly ends at his neck as he moved his hips faster. The rain outside poured harder and it seemed like Charlie was moving his hips along to the rhythm. 

A large crash of thunder rang out and all the lights simultaneously flickered off. This didn’t stop Charlie, who was panting. 

Desperate for a release, Sam fisted his own cock and stroked himself along to Charlie’s movements. His eyes were closed as he bit his lip. He was so close and Charlie’s moans and groans only pushed him closer to release.

“Oh, sweet Jesus!” Sam moaned out as he came, spilling his seed all over the pillow under him.

Charlie followed closely behind. He was out of breath as he collapsed on Sam’s back, kissing him gently. 

Sam lay on the sofa as Charlie got up to clean himself off. He looked up at the ceiling and realised the lights weren’t on anymore.

“Hey, Charlie, were the lights always off?” He asked out loud.

“No, I think there’s been a power outage,” Charlie replied. He heard him light a match and the soft glow of a lit candle filled the room. He sauntered over to the sofa and put the candle on the coffee table. “Move over.”

They did their best to fit on the sofa together. It was a little uncomfortable, but Charlie wanted to cuddle. Sam had his arm around him as they watched the light and soft shadows dance on the ceiling.

“Thanks,” Sam said softly. He wouldn’t say it out loud, but he didn’t want to leave London just yet. 

“I can go to the States if you want, mate,” Charlie offered, almost as if he had read Sam’s mind.

“I’d like that,” Sam chuckled. “But I honestly prefer being in London.”

“That makes two of us.”

They were quiet for a while, just listening to the rain that poured a little more gently now. Sam felt his eyelids get heavy and he wondered if Charlie had fallen asleep.

“Charlie?” He whispered, but no answer. He looked down at Charlie and saw that he had his mouth open and he snored gently.

Sam chuckled gently, kissing the top of his head. “Good night, Charlie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want More Sutter?  
> Read Not Made for Normal by tunacafe (https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105759/chapters/60821806)
> 
> This is an unpaid advertisement.


End file.
